


American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom book 2

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: avtwtp [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graduation... has come and gone... what's this pain?... why am I so?... rated T for saftey </p><p>part 2 of AVTWTP series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom

Book 2

A.n

Hey everyone so all my stories have been completed and I

Have no ideas for season 4 of Danny Phantom but I figured it was time to get on the crossover bus again yes! Well onto the story  
p.s does anyone know how to change or upload a pic of a story?

Ch. 1

Danny's POV

It's been a few months since my Mother's Family reunion in the Cherylekeys. It was… well…. how do I put it... Shocking. I mean I thought I was the only strange kid ever… guess I was wrong. Well not strange per say I'm happy for who I am. I just worried about what people would say so I know out of both my secrets that I have I know this is the one that has to stay a secret. I headed to the mall to find a nice shirt and dress pants for Graduation this Thursday. When I got there I headed to the men's department to check out the shirts and pants. I know. Danny you always wear the same clothes I know but I'm actually now seventeen years old and my old suit doesn't fit me anymore So I need a new one. I found a section that sold the same type of suit same color everything, I grabbed my size and headed to the shoes section of the mall. I found the same pairs exactly like my old ones. Ounce I found all the things I needed for Graduation I headed home before going on patrol. '' Danny, where were you''? Mom asked as she was fixing Dads tie for graduation. ''Mall, I was shopping for clothes tonight,''

I said as I showed her my bags from the mall. ''Oh that's good dear''. Said Mom as she fiddled with Dad's tie. I just started to head up stairs to take a shower and get ready for Graduation.

Jazz's POV

I got out of my AP Phycology class early because I finished my test earlier than the given time rate. I was in a hurry to get to my car so I could get home so I could get ready for Danny's Graduation.

When all of a sudden I felt the concrete on my butt before I could even get there. ''ow'' I said as I rubbed my head. ''Oh I'm so sorry I was headed to the medical department when I bumped into you''. He said as he helped me up. ''Oh well its ok'' I told him as I gathered my things from the ground. ''I'm Kyle, Kyle Smith'' he said as he held his hand out to me to shake, I took it as he helped me up before introducing myself. I grabbed all my things before fixing myself. ''I'm Jasmine Jasmine Fenton but my friends call me Jazz.'' I said nervously as I fiddled with my hair. ''Please to meet you.'' he said as he picked up his things and stuffed it in his open backpack before zipping it up. ''You too, well sorry for bothering you'' I said as I headed for my car and unlocking it before placing my bag in the backseat. ''Not a problem'' he said as he grabbed his bag.

''where are you going?'' he asked nervously. ''My brother's Graduation.'' I said as I got in my car. ''oh that sounds fun'' He said. ''Yes it is, hey why don't you come with me?'' I asked nervously. ''Oh uh sure if you want me to?'' he said as he got in the passenger's seat, as I drove off towards Amity park.

Sam's POV

Graduation's tomorrow and I'm unbelievably nervous. Danny texted me that he just got back from the mall. It feels like yesterday that he saved the world from the disasteroid.

When it's been actually two years, yes were seventeen years old, and were graduating, I'm so excited, I can't wait for tomorrow.

Jazz's POV

Kyle and I finally got to Fenton Works after a few hours of driving, we finally got there. ''Here we are.'' I said as I got out of my car, wow cool house''. He said as he quickly glanced at the house with an interesting look.

''Well its home''. I said as I went up to the porch and gently knocked on the door.

Maddie's POV

I was just finishing up the decorations for Danny's Graduation Party when there was a knock at the door, I set the strings down as I went to answer the door. When I opened it I was in awe. ''Jazz your home!'' I yelled happily.

''Ya I came for Danny's Graduation'' I was so happy. ''That's good dear, who's this?'' I asked. I could tell she was happy. ''This is Kyle a friend I met at College.'' Jazz told me as she looked at him. ''Please to meet you Mrs. Fenton'' he told me I hope Jazz keeps in touch with him he's awfully cute. I thought to myself as I closed the door.

Danny's POV

Ghosts haven't bugged me all night and it's been the best sleep I've had in months. I got up and got ready to take a shower so I could get ready for Graduation. I was ready. Suit, gown, cap and a thermos just in case. ''Danny!'' Sam and Tucker yelled happily as I walked downstairs giving Tucker a hug and Sam a kiss. ''You guys ready?'' I asked clearly nervous. ''Yup''. They said in unison. ''Okay well let's go.''

I said as I headed to the R.V. as we started driving. I headed to the R.V. as we started driving. I clung to a shiny black box that was hidden in my hand… I was ready for the future, no matter what happens. I thought to myself as we headed to Casper High. When we got there the school was packed with students and Parents. You know how before you get now. Tuck, Sam and I headed to where all the other graduates were assembled. ''Danny!'' yelled Dash, as Sam, Tucker and I joined the crowed of graduates. ''Hey Dash''? Since when does he want to talk to me? Ever since the Disasteroid I knew I was treated. But I never saw Dash around.

''Hey congratulations Danny!'' he yelled. He knows my name? I thought seriously confused. ''Uh… thanks'' I said as I put my arm around Sam. Paulina looked at us totally pissed. ''Your dating?'' I looked at Sam before answering. ''Yes I love Sam'' I said not bothering to leave Sam's gaze. ''But'' I looked at Paulina. ''Paulina if you didn't know I was Phantom you would still hate me, all of you would and until you understand me… I don't think we could be friends.'' I said as Sam went to the group of kids whose last name starts with M and Tucker and I headed to the F section, as we waited to enter the football field, I started to think about my future.

Where will I be in ten years? Will I be married? With children? Will I have the dream home I've wanted since I was ten years old? Well I guess like Clockwork says it's all in a matter of time. I looked up to the sky and smiled the biggest smile I have ever done. I was ready…. ready for the world.

Maddie's POV

My Daughter is studying psychology at Harvard and my son is graduating from High school. There growing up so fast. I have a strong feeling Kyle will be around for a while. ''Kyle would you like some water?'' I asked as I let them inside and he and Jazz sat on the couch. ''No thank you Mrs. Fenton''. He said. ''So Kyle what are you Studying?'' I asked him just to make conversation. ''I'm studying to become a Doctor.'' he said I was amazed, my Daughter befriended a man who had his life planned out. Let's see where this goes

. ''So you ready for Danny's Graduation?'' I asked Jazz as she sat up straight in their seat. ''I am it's just I can't believe it's time''. I looked at her with a confident smile. ''Ya but I'm so proud, let's get your Father and head over to the school the ceremony will be starting soon''. I said as I left the room, they followed shortly after.

Jack's POV

My son and his friends are Graduating. This is the happiest day of my life, not counting Jazz's Graduation, but Danny… I'm so proud of my son, this was his day. ''Now our Graduates'' said Mr. Lancer vice Principal of Casper High, It was starting and everyone came onto the Football field, as I saw Danny and his friends enter the stadium my goofy joyous felt hope... and faith that my children will do well in this crazy thing called life. My son, has already done amazing things, who knows what the future would bring.

''Daniel Ray Fenton.'' said Mr. Lancer, as he held out the diploma and Danny took it with a proud smile. My son, I'm so proud. As the ceremony continued and Tucker and Sam also got their Diplomas I stood there smiling from ear to ear happy that these great kids completed a big milestone in their life at the end of the Graduation, Maddie, Jazz, and I wondered the big field in search of Danny, except before we had the chance to, Mr. Lancer announced something we all ended taking our seats once more. ''Congratulations, seniors.'' Mr. Lancer said as he casually looked down at the podium. ''Usually this is the time our Valedictorian speaks... but he insisted on letting his best friend and Earth's Savior take his place. Ladies and Gentlemen... Daniel Ray Fenton/Phantom.'' said Mr. Lancer as he brisk fully walked down the stairs and into the closest chair. Everyone grew quiet as my son gradually walked up to the podium clearly nervous. ''HHello, I'm Daniel Ray Fenton/Phantom.'' Danny said into the mic and coughed clearly nervous. Shuffled as he shuffled a tad on the podium. ''Our Valedictorian is none other than our Mayor, and my best friend Tucker Foley''.

He glanced down at Tucker as he said it. ''But he wanted me to do the speech, so… '' he was really nervous now. ''Our time here has ended as quickly as it began, and growing up in Amity park well we knew it wasn't normal either, all hope was lost here in Amity… until a mysterious ghost appeared out of nowhere.'' I said to them as I changed into my ghost half. ''Life has unexpected twists and turns, I learned that the hard way, I didn't care that I wasn't the smartest kid in school, I'll never catch up with my sister, I wouldn't want to, she's special.'' Jazz blushed slightly. ''It doesn't matter who we are, I didn't care what people thought of me it mattered what I did for them for this Earth... and now that this chapter in our life is complete, we can go on to bigger, better things and I wouldn't want to continue my life's journey without my friends and family. Let's walk down the halls of life together and know no matter what gets in the way, we can conquer it!'' he said, as he waved at the crowd of Applauding faculty, parents and students. ''But there's one more thing I would like to do before I say goodbye to Casper high''' he said as he fixed himself up.

Danny's POV

This is it I'm going to ask her I just hope she says yes,'' Uh…. I know this is different from normal''. Everyone chuckled at my comment. ''Samantha Manson can you come up here''? I asked nervously as Sam arose from her chair and came up to me, everyone looked at us clearly nervous my parents curious, and Sam's parents were furious as usual. ''Yes Danny?'' she asked as I grabbed her hands. ''Sam we've been best friends since pre K, and we've been through a lot together and after my accident we became closer Tucker helped along the way and Jazz too but your persistence and everything about you I love and I want to be able to live without so…. Samantha Manson….. Will you marry me''? I asked as everyone gasped and I held out an open jewelry box with a ring with an amethyst stone on the top. She froze as she held her hands to her mouth. I hope she doesn't laugh at me. ''Yes!'' she yelled I was shocked Sam said yes. To me to marry me… even though we just graduated she said yes. I was the happiest I could ever be. I thought as I spun her around and put the ring on her precious finger. And we headed to our seats. ''wow was this graduation something!'' yelled Mr. Lancer as he took the podium. ''Congratulations Lovebirds!'' yelled Tucker and everyone started cheering as well Sam and I took our seats, we couldn't help but blush. After a few hours we were all free to leave the football field. ''Hey Fenton!'' I looked behind me as I saw Dash and the football team run up to Sam, Tucker, and I. ''Uh, hi Dash?'' I said nervously. ''Congratulations, both of you.'' he said as he held out his hand to shake mine which I accepted kindly. ''Thanks.'' he moved his feet around nervously. ''See ya'' he said as he and the rest of the football team followed. ''were alone' I told her. ''Yeah'' she said before she kissed me quickly, I couldn't help but blush.

''I could get used to being Sam Fenton.'' Sam said with a wink. ''Well we have to get married first.'' I said as I chuckled slightly. ''Yes, well we should get back to everyone'' I said as I grabbed her hand. ''Yeah except...'' I looked at her. ''What?'' she looked into my eyes. ''I guess we're not boyfriend and Girlfriend anymore'' I chuckled. ''No so what do we call each other?'' I asked as I kissed her hand. '' Fiancé.'' she said. I chuckled nervously. ''Yeah'' I we headed to my family who were waiting for me. ''Hey, did you enjoy your time with your friends?'' mom asked. ''Yeah'' I told her. ''Good Sam, Danny im so happy for you!'' yelled mom dad and Jazz as they all hugged us. ''thanks'' we both said as we held each other close. ''So are you ok with this?'' I asked.. ''Of course!'' everyone yelled Sam and I couldn't stop blushing. ''Well we're not the ones you need to worry about.'' Jazz said as she pointed at the Manson's coming this way.

''Samantha how dare you agree to marry, this, this, Sam's mom stuttered. freak!'' Mr. Manson concluded. . ''I love him that's why! Sam yelled, ''I'm going with the Fenton's.'' I said as I Grabbed my graduation gifts from my father kissed my grandmas cheek and followed the Fenton's to the R.V and we headed to the nearest restaurant Olive Garden. ''Hey guys!'' yelled Tucker as he waved from his table ''Hey'' we all said as we hugged him. We put how many in our party as Dad put his name in and we waited in the waiting chairs. It was a pretty good evening Sam got to show off her ring and spend time with people we love that care about our relationship.

A.N

Hey guys so it's been awhile since I uploaded a new story and I know you guys have been waiting ever so patiently for this to continue well more to come what will happen?

DPL2


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im edward ?

American Victorious Twilight winx Titans Phantom

Book 2 CH 2

Danny's POV

''So, when's the wedding?'' asked Jazz as she scooted closer to Kyle, I could tell she likes him. Hopefully this goes farther. ''We don't know, Danny just proposed.'' said Sam as she held onto my hand. ''We'll figure it out somehow.'' I said as I looked at the menu. After a few hours, Sam and I decided to go our separate ways. My family one way and us another… me and her I thought to myself as I kissed her beautiful lips… ''So where to?'' I asked her as I wiped my arm around her shoulder. '' anywhere as long as it's with you''. She said as she grasped my hand. We walked Downtown, not caring what got in our way we our engaged… how are we supposed to feel? I quickly picked Sam up. ''Uh!'' she yelled man was she cute. I kissed her quickly before setting her down. We walked for a while talking as we did. ''What do you think the future will bring''? She asked leaning her head against my arm. '' Happiness, pain, confusion. But most importantly a family…. which is for certain.'' I told her ''I would love a family with you.'' she said as she looked up into the sky, this was the night to remember. I would never forget it. ''what will we do in our lives?'' I looked at her. ''Whatever we want we can be whatever we want'' he said as he started to go in a divided alleyway. ''Danny wait an alley? You know how I feel about those.'' said Sam as I was leading her into the Alleyway. '' I know but I have a surprise and this is the quickest way to it''. She held my hand tightly, as we entered it.

Jane's POV

I was so thirsty Aro wouldn't stop talking and once he did I ran out of there, looking for someone to sink my teeth into… I wandered around town looking for someone to sink my teeth into… I wandered around town looking for some human to drink, when I noticed a couple that walked down the street. I followed slowly and quietly… and when the time was right I attacked full force. I didn't even give them time to scream as I tackled them both to the ground knocking the girl out, as I slowly drank the blood of the man. Aro has told everyone to go and look for new members, I was doing that… but I got hungry, and that's where the man came in. A few hours later I was hungry again... as I was searching for my dinner... I came across a couple heading into an alleyway... the boy would make a good member, and a nice snack. The girl looks tough and mean, she might be trouble… I better stay clear of her. I followed them quietly as they walked hand in hand through town. Once they neared an alleyway I could sense the girl was nervous, I listened intently to their conversation. ''Danny I don't think going through there is a good idea.'' said the girl as she held onto his arm. ''It's the quickest way to the Skulk and Lurk.'' said Danny as he headed into the alleyway the girl following close behind and I followed secretly. I followed him quietly, the girl followed him as well… He will be a member, but first a snack. I thought to myself before going in, for the meal. I could hear them their talking…. about their future, their hopes, and dreams… I was so hungry I couldn't hold it anymore. I went for the boy quietly and quickly. But I watched them before attacking... they seem happy. I watched them enjoy each other's company... I forgot how that felt not that I care... It started to get dark and I could tell that they were trying to get through the alley. Then all of a sudden… the girl was gone, the boy remained. I could see him wandering around as he searched for the girl. ''Sami!'' he yelled so her name is Sam… interesting. I could tell he really wanted to find her that's when the urge for blood deepened I decided that he would be a snack and a member it would take only seconds… he was looking for her, I could tell he was looking for her. I couldn't take it anymore I was so hungry I needed to feed the frenzy took over and I attacked the boy sinking my teeth into his neck.

Danny's POV

I couldn't find Sam anywhere maybe she was right we shouldn't have come this way. I kept calling for her. ''Sam!'' I yelled but I didn't get an answer. Then all of a sudden it got cold… colder than usual. I looked around… no one was there. Then out of nowhere a girl jumps out of the shadows and tackled me to the ground. I screamed… louder than I've ever screamed before. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't even comprehend what was happening around me. All I knew was she was all over me. I couldn't breathe what's going on? I wondered. How could someone do this to someone they don't even know? I don't know what's going on but I don't feel anything but pain… all of a sudden there was a terrible pain… it lasted about three minutes... Then I felt a horrible wrenching pain as if someone bit me, on the neck.

I screamed hoping the pain and burning sensation would disappear. I was apparently wrong. I hurt everywhere I couldn't think about anything except the pain in my lower body and the thought of drinking something. I was so thirsty… I heard something then I heard something run…. I knew then that I wasn't alone. And now that someone came and left… I couldn't tell if I was safe anymore. Everything hurt I was so thirsty and yet I couldn't move, what's happened to me? Everything went black as I think a seizure like symptom took over.

Carlisle's POV

I smelled blood a lot of it I followed the scent to find a boy no older than seventeen convulsing on the floor I knew it was a vampire attack so I hurried to the convulsing boy, and quickly bit his neck as I took out the bad venom and entered my own venom into his system. At least we won't have to worry about a human drinker hopefully. I knew I would have to help this boy, through this tough time. Maybe we'll see each other again. I thought to myself as the boy changed forms… he was a vampire. He had short brown hair styled nicely and his eyes a golden brown color. He's hungry. ''You must be thirsty?'' I asked him. '' yeah my mouth burns'' he said as he held his mouth and hissing as two fanged teeth showed. ''Then follow me.'' I said as I led him to an open meadow where deer's were grazing.

Sam's POV

I couldn't find Danny I told him I didn't want to go through the alley but he didn't listen. Where did he go? I couldn't find him anywhere Danny please be okay I said to myself. I got out of the alleyway and still no sign of Danny maybe if I go the other way maybe I'll find him in the other way. I saw Danny on the floor struggling… soon a blonde man was by his side sucking on his neck?! I was about to attack when he and Danny? Stood up. I knew Danny was the one on the floor but he wasn't the one that came up. He was a handsome boy not as handsome as Danny of course about seventeen brownish blonde like hair and eyes as yellow as a black cat but less creepy. I wonder who they are.

Newborn POV

I didn't know what was going on but the man led me to an open meadow filled with deer. I could smell the blood running through their veins. I couldn't take it as I went in for my first real kill. As the blood went through my veins. I could feel my thirst withering away. I felt good I wasn't thirsty anymore. ''How do you feel?' said the blonde man. ''Fine actually'' I said as my eyes turned to a florescent brown color. ''Now you should be fine as long as you eat animal blood.'' said the man. ''What am I?'' I asked. ''you're a newborn.'' he said I looked at him confused. ''What's a newborn? A newborn what?'' I asked. He looked straight into my eyes and Said. ''Vampire.'' I didn't move an inch. ''Are you alright?'' asked the blonde man. '' yeah wow that explains everything I just did.'' I said as I looked at him. ''yes im one as well and your welcome to return to my home. I mean our home you have been there remember?'' Somehow my memory came crashing through my life with Carlisle. ''Sorry Carlisle I disobeyed again.'' he looked at me. ''its fine your back.'' he said. ''Yes but now I must bond with this boy, and since I will he will have a form instead of just being human.'' Carlisle looked at me. ''Yes you must be his third form''. I was confused. ''Third?'' I asked. ''This boy is a halfa.'' I looked down at myself feeling the human that lingered in my tissues.'' There was something in the human's blood that was different from any human's blood I've ever tasted.'' ''I see.'' I said. ''Yes but I know you two will grow close and so will I and the boy. ''You will be one Edward.'' said Carlisle as he left the alleyway, and I decided to follow him to the house.

Sam's POV

Danny was nowhere and it was getting late I figured to head home and look for him in the morning, I thought to myself as I headed out of the alleyway.

Edwards POV

I followed him for a short time but decided to give the boy back control. I thought about the boy and soon he was back and I was inside him.

Danny's POV

I woke up to see the shadow of two feet leaving the alleyway, I don't remember who he was but I know I would see him again someday. I started walking out of the alleyway and started looking for my fiancée Sam. I love saying that. I decided to keep looking until I found her. I looked all over. The Alleyway. I was about to give up hope but I couldn't think strait then all of a sudden everything went black.

Sam's POV

I looked through this whole alleyway where is he? I knew going through the alley was a bad idea. I was about to give up hope when I saw a shadow laying on the floor of the alley. ''Danny!'' I yelled when I saw my fiancé in the alleyway not moving on the alleyway floor. I didn't know what to do I yelled for help hoping someone would hear my cries. No one heard me and all I could do was hold my lover close and hope for the best. About an hour later he woke up and I could hear my heart start again. ''Danny?'' I asked as he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes, when he didn't answer I panicked and started asking questions like crazy. 'Are you alright? What happened to you?'' I couldn't control myself it started spilling out like word vomit. I had to get Danny home. I grabbed underneath his arms as I dragged him out of the alleyway before calling Tucker to come help me take him home.

Tucker's POV

Sam called me just as I got home from a science thing my parents took me to after dinner she said she found him in the alley shortcut they took after Graduation, and she told me she needed help bringing him home, I ran all the way down there till I saw Sam with Danny in the middle of the street cradling Danny in her arms. ''Sam!'' I yelled as I ran to her concern in my eyes. ''Tucker help me get Danny to Fenton Works'' she said as she held his legs and stood up I grabbed his arms as I helped her lead Danny to his home.

Maddie's POV

Danny went out with Sam after Dinner. I can't believe my youngest child is getting married well engaged before my first born! Well all in good time... I'm so excited I think I'll start planning now I thought to myself as I started planning. As I was looking at things for the wedding, the door burst open and in came Sam and Tucker carrying…. my. Son….

A.n

Thanks for reading Ch. 2 more to come keep reading

DPLUVER2


	3. ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow

American Victorious Twilight winx Titans Phantom

Book 2 CH 3

Sam's POV

Tucker helped me get Danny to the couch as we walked into the Fenton home… ''What happened?'' asked Maddie concern etched into her face as we placed her only son on the living room couch, and we sat by him to explain the situation. ''Well….. Danny and I were walking around Amity and he wanted….'' Maddie interrupted. ''You Danny and Tucker?'' she asked… I looked at her. ''well no Just Danny and I, we were going to go to the skulk and lurk, and Danny wanted to take a shortcut through An Alley way… '' I said nervously as I looked up to her and her worried gaze. ''Well as long as he's okay'' she said as she went in the kitchen to make some coffee. I sat there in the chair that was angled to the side. So that whoever was sitting there would still be able to see who sat where I was… I watched as my fiancé's chest went up and down as he slept? Well whatever you call a passed out persons state. I couldn't think strait I was excited and yet worried. Excited about being engaged and upset about what has happened to Danny.

Danny's POV

I woke up to find that I was… home in my living room my mother looming over me as any other worried Mother. ''Danny sweetie are you alright?'' she asked as she felt my forehead you feel a tad colder than normal what happened dear?'' I couldn't think strait… what did happen? '' I'm sure Sam told you…'' she looked worried. ''She did tell me what happened after she found you but do you remember anything before that?'' she asked…. ''Just Sam and I took a short cut from an alleyway we got separated then… nothing, I don't remember anything after that.'' I said softly and looking down to my blanket. ''It's okay Danny your home safe.'' she said as she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. I turned my head to see my fiancé looking straight at me from the pull out couch. ''Hi…'' she said nervously. ''Hi'' I said looking into her Lavender eyes. ''Are you alright?'' ''Yeah, my head hurts….'' I said as I held my head in pain. ''I'll get you a cold towel''. Said Sam as she went to the kitchen to get a cold towel.

Sam's POV

I got Danny a washcloth and quickly soaked it with cold water…. ''It will be okay babe.'' I told him as I put the washcloth on his forehead… which the cold sensation seemed to be working, well for Danny's predicament he was in. I sat in the arm chair with a book as I watched my fiancé sleep as peacefully as he could get. I wondered what happened in that Alleyway ounce we were separated. All I knew was it was horrible…..

Danny's POV

It's been a few Days…. since my attack and I'm feeling a bit better. I took some captain crunch cereal out of the cabinet a bowl, and a spoon from the drawers as I sat down to make my cereal. ''Good morning Danny sleep well''? asked Mom as she started on the coffee. '' Not really, I keep getting these weird dreams... As if.'' Mom was distracted by the coffee maker. I just quickly ate my cereal and put the bowl in the dish washer before heading to the couch to lay down. Mom followed shortly after realizing the coffee maker would tell her when it was done. About five minutes later the coffee made a noise so mom went to the kitchen to get her cup of coffee. I laid on the couch as she got her cup? She ended up bringing two cups of coffee. Why? I wondered... '' Here.'' she said as she handed me my own cup of coffee… ''I was around your age when I started drinking coffee.'' she said a smile centered perfectly on her face... I took a deep breath. ''Thanks mom.'' I said quietly as I took the cup of coffee before placing it down on the living room coffee table. ''Glad you like It.'' said mom as she smiled at me. ''So why now?'' I asked '' It seemed like the right time''. I smiled at her as I gently took the cup of coffee. ''Your seventeen dear I figured you're old enough to drink a simple cup of coffee.'' Mom and I talked while we enjoyed our coffee… about what happened in graduation, and what happened after. I only told her what I could remember of what she didn't know. She listened intently of what I had to say… I also told her everything. I even told her of the accident that happened in there. Also the piercing pain which my lower body still hurts from my attacker when she raped me, and how a mysterious man came into the alley ounce the girl left who also bit me. Then I remember viewing the earth as If I was viewing from another's eyes. Then I remember laying in the alley that person still lingering inside me. My mother was in shock she cried as she hugged me. ''How could someone take someone's virginity like that?'' said Mom as she held me close gently caressing my hair as she cried. ''We need to tell your father and call your sister.'' she told me as she leaned me against the couch and pouring me another cup. ''and I'm guessing you want me to sit here and rest?'' I asked her hoping she says no. ''ya, '' she said... great…. what can I do?'' she gave me a blanket and a pillow. ''Thanks mom.'' I said as I slowly sipped my coffee. This really was good. I grabbed the remote and seamed through the channels… but the coffee was the best part.

Sam's POV

I can't believe Danny proposed… I have so much to plan… but then I thought about where and how I found Danny... I didn't know what to do?! Who to turn to. Suddenly getting married was far from my mind. I walked to Tuckers house the next morning to see if he wanted to go check on Danny... he agreed and ounce he was ready we walked over to his place. '' So you guys are engaged.'' said Tucker clearly happy. ''Yes you were there remember? Oh ya.'' I laughed. ''So what about you and Valerie I know you guys were dating sophomore junior and senior year.'' Tucker kicked a rock as he walked, ''so what happened in the alley?'' he asked as he played with his P.D.A. I explained everything to Tuck the walking the alley and the getting lost. And then calling him to get Danny home. ''Oh, well I'm sure he's fine now why don't we go look for something to bring him so when he wakes up he'll have something to do''. I agreed whenever Danny wakes he'll be bored we needed to bring him something to do.

Danny's POV

I finished drinking coffee and was now seaming through the channels on TV… not a thing on?! Seriously?! I switched the TV to some show not really sure what it was but I wasn't really paying attention... I knew I was attacked I just didn't know by who… I knew it was a girl and I was raped but the person who saved me also bit me just like the girl... I wonder who that man was, I was starting to feel a little better and I suddenly realized... where are Sam and I going to live ounce we were married? I knew I had to get a job of some kind to pay for a house. I want the best for Sam no matter how expensive. I must have been thinking pretty hard because I didn't hear my parents come in the living room from the lab, they were carrying a long present. ''Is that for me?'' I asked I was pretty excited. ''Well you did graduate recently.'' said Dad ''Yeah...''' I was confused. ''And you got your Diploma.'' said Mom. ''Yes?''' I repeated where, were they getting at? ''So we decided … that you deserve a gift it's a Graduation present.'' said Dad as he handed me a long box red with polka dotted prints on it. I tore at it like Christmas. I couldn't wait to see what it was. When I opened it I couldn't believe it! '' A guitar?!'' I was so excited. ''Congratulation's son'' said Dad as he headed down to the lab to work on whatever it is there working on this week. ''So how are you feeling''? asked Mom as she stroked my hair. ''Better, even well enough to call Sam and discuss wedding plans, I want to have it before summer ends.'' I told her as I smiled. ''that's good dear but where would you two live?'' she asked, '''I'll save up for our own home... don't worry Mom you raised me well.'' I told her as I kissed her hand. ''Thanks for the guitar! I yelled as she headed down to the Lab….. (Few months later) it's been a few months since my attack in the alley way and mom and Dad gave me my guitar. I knew they wouldn't kick me out unless they knew I could live on my own which isn't really kicking me out… which is why Sam and I aren't married just yet… I want to get our home first than get married I mean I don't want to bring my new wife home to a ditch! So since Mom and Dad gave me the guitar I've playing it nonstop and it's only been a few months, I really like playing it. I was playing a song I taught myself by some rocker when my parents came into my room. ''you've been practicing for months Danny and you sound great!'' said Mom really happy.

''Thanks'' I told her. '' You've got a real talent son.'' said Dad ''Thanks guys.'' I was pretty embarrassed. ''I can see it now my son the rocker!'' said Dad as he left my room mom followed behind. I thought about what my father said… my son the rocker! Said Dad I jumped up from my bed and quickly grabbed an unused composition book from my desk. Dad didn't know it but he opened a new door for me to explore. I practiced for weeks and I knew that I had a plan to move out of my parent's home. By the end of the week I had written four songs... On a Saturday I was on the phone with multiple music producers and eventually got a buyer for my songs. They agreed to send a guy over to pick them up, that day! I was so excited that I started writing more songs… hopefully I would be done with all of them before he arrived. I had written over thirty songs. I'm glad Mom and Dad gave me this guitar I totally love it. I play every day ive sold song ive written the only thing is since I don't have a bank account I have to save the money for Sam and I's house in a box in my closet. Since Ive been selling songs ive managed to save over twenty-two thousand dollars. Which isn't horrible... I also need to have money left over for the wedding. So hopefully I could have enough for both by the end of the week. Ive been writing songs to sell for hours, and Ive managed to sell two…their mailing me three grand this evening... so all together that's …. Fifty five thousand dollars. I should have something left over I decided not to dwell on it and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ounce that was done, I yelled out for my parent's ounce I was dressed. ''Mom Dad! You home?!'' I yelled... I waited for a response but it never came. 

Must be out ghost hunting, I thought as I headed to the kitchen I noticed a note on the kitchen table… I picked it up and quickly read it. Dear Danny, your father and I are going to see Jazz for a few hours. I'm sure you'll be fine were so proud at how responsible you've become and were sorry for not noticing it so soon we love you. Mom and Dad. So they'll be out for the remainder of the day. I thought to myself as I poured myself a cup of orange juice. And sat down with my guitar at the kitchen table. Now to think of a song… I at least needed another two thousand just for precaution. I wrote in the kitchen for a good hour and finished just when the mail came I got up to answer. ''Mail for a… he said as he skimmed for a name on his chart… ''Daniel Ray Fenton?'' … ''that's me.'' I said as I signed the chart. He gave me before grabbing the box. ''thanks.'' he said ''No thank you'' I said as I shut the door headed to the couch and set the box on the table. Before going to the kitchen to grab a knife so I could open it. I also got some breakfast and coffee luckily mom made some before she left. I made myself a cup with hazelnut creamer, and headed back to the living room where I set my coffee cup down on the table as I put the box on my lap and grabbed the knife and opened it. Just as I predicted my money just arrived I took the money out of the box... cash only... and counted it three thousand dollars.

Plus the twenty two thousand I managed to save so far equals out to twenty two thousand dollars should be enough… for the house at least.. I put the money in my box that was in my closet. When my phone rang and I quickly answered it. ''Danny it's me.'' Said Sam in an excited manner. ''hey what's up?'' I asked her as I sat on the couch in the living room. ''My family is going to pay for the wedding!'' she said happily… ''well Grandma''…. she said but still very happy. '' That's good I was nervous about that''. I told her. ''it's okay Danny your family can pay for the reception, the bar, and the rings''. She told me. '' I already got the rings but sure we could do the rest.'' I told her happily. ''Okay next is to plan the date. 'She said I thought about '' how about the sixteenth of June?'' I said. She thought about it ''we graduated on the tenth it's been a few days''. ''its okay I like that.'' I said as we began planning. I didn't want to tell her about the money I was saving because I want it to be a surprise… we soon started on the plans for the wedding as I made some coffee good thing mom taught me. ''Your making coffee''? Sam asked confused. ''Yeah mom let me start drinking some plus we'll soon live together and she can't tell me no.'' I told her as I set down two cups of coffee with some hazelnut creamer. 

''Wow this is really good.'' said Sam as she sipped her first cup. ''Glad you like it, soon it will be me, you and our own home on our own porch… I promise to take care of my future wife.'' ''Let's go get the invitations.'' she said as we headed to the store when we got there I went to the invitation section of the aisle and grabbed a stack of wedding cards and looked at them to decide which one we liked better. We soon decided on a black and white card with a groom and a bride we bought all the store had in stock. And headed back to Fenton Works to start on the invites in the kitchen.'' Do you think we bought enough?'' I asked Sam as I sorted the invites from the envelope. ''Yes.'' she said as she started writing im them. I think she writes beautiful. I thought as I helped with the invitations. I felt great and different... doing an activity with Sam that wasn't Girlfriend and Boyfriend related. I liked it… '' Okay invites complete.'' said Sam ''Now we need a church and a priest'' I said... ''Danny don't worry remember my family has everything covered''. She said with a smile. I felt dumb for forgetting. ''Oh, right…'' I said she laughed before kissing me. ''I'll take care of everything. You just worry about the reception, the bar, and the rings''. She told me as she quickly kissed me and left the house. I put the invitations in my savings box so I could mail it tomorrow. I started heading downstairs to the lab to clean out the thermos in the ghost portal... before heading up to my room for a good night's rest…

Jane's POV (few months back)

It's been a week since I raped that boy to get new members for Aro… and since Carlisle saved my member im lucky I raped him now that I have children that could be members... in the future. I thought as I rubbed my stomach.

Danny's POV (NOW)

I was so exhausted I didn't even bother taking a shower I just jumped on my bed and let sleep consume me.

Sam's POV

Grandma gave me her wedding dress I can't believe I'm getting married soon. My family has already gotten everything ready. The only thing left is Danny's side with the bar and wedding reception, and the rings. This is going to be the day I'll remember the most… now I just have to wait for it. Not fun, I thought as I played with my dress.

Tucker's POV

Sam and Danny are getting married… finally... for some reason since we were kids I always felt like they were already. Yeah… this is so sweet.

A.n

There you go guys i had a hard time in nov of 2014 my grandfather had cancer and has passed away as of that morning I had finished this Ch. as a distraction and was working on the next… thanks readers…. DPL2


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was raped...

American Victorious Twilight winx Titans Phantom

Book 2 CH 4

Danny's POV

The nap helped a lot the pain in my lower abdomen subsided so it isn't as bad... I wrote a note to my parents that I was going to Tucker's, but I actually went to Sam's first. Ounce that was written I headed out of the house towards Tuckers….. and Sam's. Once I got there I quickly knocked. ''Hello…'' said Mr. Manson as he answered… ''Hello Mr. Manson it's me Daniel Fenton.'' I told him nervously... ''Oh... ..'' Who's at the door?'' asked Mrs. Manson interrupting Mr. Manson completely, before glancing at me. ''Oh... Daniel… '' she said not bothering to say hello. ''Hello Mrs. Manson…'' I said nervously as I put my hand behind my neck, she just gave me a look. ''So you and Samantha are... Breaking up''? She asked not bothering to contain her joy. It bugged me that she hasn't accepted us and were getting married for Pete's sake! ''no, we're engaged... I believe Sam told you.'' 

I told her with emphasis on Sam she just huffed. ''I'm here to discuss with Sam and whoever wishes to know the date of our marriage.'' I said quickly as I entered the mansion. ''Sam! I'm here!'' I yelled up the stairs before going to the living room to sit on the couch. After about five minutes my beautiful fiancée descended the stairs. ''Bout time you show up.'' she said with a smirk. ''My Lady'' I said as I bowed. She laughed as she hugged me. ''Ready to discuss the wedding?'' I asked as I kissed before pulling away. ''Yes'' she said as she held my hand and led me to where she was keeping the wedding details. I sat down before looking at the wedding details. Everything seemed to be in order. ''It all looks amazing'' I think you guys planned a good wedding. I thought to myself as I helped pick out some last minute details.

After a few hours, we managed to finish everything but what my side needed to do. '' is that okay?'' asked Sam as she kissed my cheek. ''Everything is perfect.'' I told her as I headed to the door. ''I'll work on what my side needs to do as soon as I get home.'' I said as I kissed her once more.'' oh what about the cake!'' I yelled as I just remembered, ''All under control were having a seven layer white and purple cake.'' I couldn't help but smile, ''and a black and white rose on the top. Everything was coming together smoothly. 'So all we need is your sides stuff.'' she said quickly as she pushed me out the door. Yeah… perfect. I headed to Tucker's as soon as I left Sam's. I quickly knocked Mr. Foley answered. ''Hey Danny!'' said Mr. Foley as he answered. ''Hi Mr. Foley is Tucker home?'' I asked excitedly. ''Yeah, he just got home from work.'' said Mr. Foley as he gestured me to enter the house. ''Tuck?'' I asked as I entered the kitchen. ''Oh hey D, how are you?'' he asked as he sat at the table with two cokes. ''Sit bra'' said Tucker as he gestured to the kitchen table. I didn't question him I just sat down. ''So everything ready for the big day?'' he asked as he cracked the can open. ''Yeah Sam's side is taking care of everything. Well except the bar and rings and the wedding reception.'' I said as I took a sip of coke. ''That's good.'' Said Tucker. ''Yeah im sort of relieved actually.'' I said as I put my hand behind my neck. ''you nervous?'' he asked. ''What makes you think that?'' I asked really nervous. ''you always put your hand behind your head when your nervous.'' I quickly put my hand down.'Oh…' he laughed '

'yeah.'' he said as he drank his coke. He then had a worried expression on his face. ''What?'' I asked ''Where are you guys going to live? If you move you can't protect Amity anymore!'' he soon started to ramble on not bothering to even breath. ''Tucker!'' I yelled as I grasped his arms so he can give me his full attention. Once I had it I began to talk. ''Tucker... I'm not going anywhere im going to buy a home... Here in Amity.' I said as I slowly let go of my best friend. ''oh…'' he said ''I feel better now.'' he said cheerfully. ''Good.'' I said as I finished up my coke. ''Where are you going to live how are you going to pay for it?!'' he yelled... He was starting it again. ''Tucker!'' I yelled he looked at me. ''Do you want to come with me to go house shopping?'' he was surprised. ''shouldn't Sam be the one going with you?'' he asked ''I want to surprise her so that way we won't be in a bad position after the wedding I mean I don't want to live with my parents. This is my responsibility she's going to be my wife not theirs.'' 

I said quietly. ''I'm with you man.'' he said as he grabbed his soda and jacket from the coat rack. ''Tucker Danny what are you boys up too?'' said Mrs. Foley as she entered the front doorway. ''Were going house shopping.'' said Tucker as he finished putting on his jacket. ''Well to help me Mrs. Foley.'' I said as I too finished putting on my jacket. She seemed concerned. ''With what?'' she asked. ''finding a home you see I'm planning on moving out of my house... I am getting married and I don't want to put a burden on my parents.'' I said as I rubbed my neck. 'Oh, that's good Danny.'' she said ''Yeah Tuckers coming to help me pick.'' she was confused. ''What about Sam?'' she asked. ''It's a surprise.'' I told her. She smiled as she heard me. 'That's good.'' she said ''Yeah see ya Mrs. Foley'' I said as I left the house Tucker close behind. We headed up Main Street to head to the bus stop so we could look at the houses. As we entered the bus Tuck and I sat down and waited for the bus Tuck and I sat down and waited for the bus to take us to upper Amity. Once we got there I headed to the closest home that was for sale except... It wasn't a house at all. None of them were... they were... mansions I've been planning to buy one for a while Tuckers face was priceless.

''You're buying a mansion?!'' he yelled. ''Yeah Sam's going to love it.'' I said as Tuck and I began looking. After seeing so many mansions... I just couldn't find… the one! That just screams buy me! Tucker and I searched for hours. But no luck. We were about to give up hope when all of a sudden there it was the mansion that I knew would be ours, and is right in my price range. I ran up to the doors and walked straight in. It was in the middle of its open house and I just couldn't wait to look around. It had everything a fabulous kitchen dining room and living room the biggest back yard I've ever seen and the bedrooms absolutely perfect the other few rooms were good too especially the guestroom. I was so excited I headed straight for the backyard the most amazing pool and Jacuzzi and with a little work a nice back yard with grass, it was perfect and I knew Sam would love it. '' You interested?'' asked the relater. I couldn't contain myself. ''Glad you're interested let me tell you about it'. She said as she gave me and Tucker the tour. Everything she said about the mansion made me love it more and more. I had to have this mansion.'' It's a nice place to raise kids even though it is in Amity''.

She said ''Well I've lived here all my life I am it's protector and my friend here is the Mayor.'' I told her. She stopped cold in her tracks. ''Oh I'm so sorry I didn't even recognize you gentlemen.'' clearly ashamed of her actions. 'It's fine.' I actually like being treated equally, as the others. 'So is this the one you want?' she asked nervously, I guess she wanted me to be happy with my options. Actually I couldn't be happier. 'Yes but my worry is the price.' I' told her as I once again put my hand behind my neck. The mansion plus the twenty hundred square feet comes out to.'' she said as she glanced at her chart. ''Twenty two thousand dollars.'' she said ''oh'' I told her. Is there a problem?' she asked. ''Um no do you prefer cash or check?'' I asked her. ''check.'' she said I was actually okay with that I rather have the check so I don't get in any legal trouble in the future. I gave her the check as she checked the legal things that needed to be tended to. '''You don't seem to have enough in your accounts?'' she said. 'I know I have the money in cash.'' I said as I showed her the money. She didn't fight me because she knew it was the correct amount. We took care of it and she accepted it in cash as long as I get my bank account up soon. Which I promised dearly. I signed the papers and well there you go... homeowner. 

I was so proud of myself that I grinned from ear to ear. As she put sold on the for sale sign. This was a very productive day. She handed me the keys before we left. I just hope Sam will love it. 'What about the furniture?' asked Tucker as we waited for the bus 'well I actually want Sam to pick out some of them.'' I said as I sat down. 'But the lady said they won't take the other furniture out until I tell her we have ours.' I said cheerfully. 'Wow man you have everything under control.' said Tucker amazed at my work. 'Yeah now all I need to do is get a bank account and send them a check. Then get my family to get the bar and rings but actually…I already have them.'' ''Well that's good.'' said Tucker. 'Well that you have rings.' he said as he looked up from his P.D.A, 'yeah now all I need to do is talk to my parents about the bar. I thought as Tucker and I got off as Tucker and I got off on my block, and headed towards my home, well... for now.

Maddie's POV

I just finished making lunch when Danny and Tucker came in with big smiles. I wonder what those boys were up to. 'Mom!' Danny yelled as Tucker and he entered the kitchen. 'Danny, what's all the excitement?' I asked curious of my boys sudden burst of joy. 'I bought a house!' he yelled excited as ever. I was shocked. 'A... house?!''I yelled I was so excited, and yet. I was worried too. 'Yyou did?' I asked 'Yes!' said Danny. 'It's true Mrs. Fenton he did it's all set and paid for. Danny just needs to open a bank account and send them a check.' I couldn't believe it it all seemed legit Danny showed me all the papers everything seemed in order. 'How about I take you two to the bank and we'll get this all settled.'' I told them as I grabbed the keys to the R.V. 'You're really okay with this?' asked Danny as he and Tucker followed behind me as he and Tucker followed behind me as I opened, the R.V and quickly turned it on. 'Alright buckle…' I was about to say buckle up but they already had them on. ''Okay, ready?' I asked as I looked at them from my mirror. 'Yes.' said the boys as I headed out of the driveway.

I headed to the bank as Danny discussed the wedding details with me and what our side of the family had to do. Which is no problem. It's the least we could do. Once we got to the bank the boys followed close behind. I explained to Danny the essentials of getting or having a bank account, he seemed interested, and I noticed a huge sign of maturity I know he was always responsible but I actually didn't notice, and I hate myself for it. After a few hours we happened to get everything Danny needed done. We took care of our wedding to do list... got the check for the house... and were heading to the relators office now. I'm just happy Danny got the keys. Ounce Danny and I filled out the check I drove him and Tucker to the realtors. Once again. (Them again not me) she told us she would meet us at the purchased home. Danny gave me the directions and then I started towards it. When we got to the area I was amazed. The richest part of town? I thought Danny bought a house?! When he really bought a mansion.

Danny's POV

Wow we got the check and everything I needed taken care of. Now all that's left is the house. I thought nervously as I got out of the car Tucker close behind. 'House?' said mom surprised as ever, I wasn't... well for her response. 'Yeah, well mansion.' I said as I walked up the stairs that led to the front walkway. ''Wow, Danny it's beautiful!' Mom yelled as I looked around the area. 'The mansions amazing, sweetie, so big!' Mom yelled, she was really impressed. 'Yeah, it is.' I said as Tucker and I headed inside as we passed the for sale sign that now said sold. ''Hello!' I yelled as I entered the house. Or uh mansion. 'Oh, it's you!' she yelled clearly excited for my return.

''Yeah, we got everything you said so I could get the mansion.' she came up to me as I handed her the check. 'So the moneys in the bank?' she asked. 'Yup it's all there.' I said, she checked the check over and smiled brightly. 'That's everything we had a few offers but they were under our asking price. Luckily you saw the house when you did.' I smiled, 'So it's mine now?' I asked a little nervously. 'Yes it's yours.' She said as she shook my hand. ''So that's it?'' asked Tucker.

The realtor was writing down last minute details. 'Yes' she said as she finished it all up. 'And you have the keys right Mr. Fenton'? I showed her the keys she gave me. 'Good you can move in as soon as you can and you can give back the furniture when you find the perfect ones.' she said as she smiled. 'Thanks.' I said as Tucker and my mom headed out the door. Once we got to the car I took a deep breath. 'It's a lot isn't it?' asked mom. 'Yes, but you raised me well and this is what I need to do?' I said with a small meaningful smile. 'Your right I did raise you right. How did you manage, to save all that money?' she asked. 'Well I've gotten so good at the guitar... that I started writing songs… and sold them to music producers.' I said with shyness. 'Danny... you are one of a kind.' she said as she quickly hugged me. 'Thanks mom.' I said as I got ready to go home now all we have to do is Wait for the day. I thought to myself as I looked out the window. Once we got home I asked my mom a question. 'Can I leave my room the way it is and only take what I need?' I asked her a bit nervous. 'Sure honey, we don't have to change your room.' she said with a sincere smile. 'Thanks mom.' I told her, as I hugged her. ''You have grown so quickly, and im so proud of you.' she said as she kissed my head. ''Thanks mom, do I have to move out now?' I asked her? She looked at me. ''not until you're ready.' she said. 'And that would be after the wedding.'' she said with a smile. I then realized how important family really was. I was ready to get married.

A, n Hope u enjoyed it dpl2


	5. ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I thirsty?

American Victorious Twilight winx Titans Phantom

Book 2 CH 5

Sam's POV

It's been a few weeks... And everything is ready for the wedding, Danny and his mom got what they needed for the wedding and my side got everything accounted for. I'm trying on my dress again. Hoping it still fit. It does, thank god. Everything was just perfect. 'Sam what flowers do you want dear'? Asked my mom. 'Black and purple violets. And a touch of red. 'I said as I looked, at myself in the mirror. 'I'm ready future.' I said softly to myself, as I fell asleep.

Danny's POV

The next morning I woke up to find myself in my bed. How'd I get here? I got up and started to get ready for the day. I went over all the wedding details, and everything is set. I started to head down for breakfast. 'Danny! Morning!' said Dad 'Uh? Morning Dad?' I said softly as I grabbed the Fruit loops from the cabinet. 'How'd I get in my bed last night?' I asked my dad as I poured my cereal. 'I put you in, you were asleep on your desk going over the wedding journal Sam gave you.' he said as he patted my head. 'Everything's accounted for Sam's side is done our sides done.' I said 'cakes?' asked Mom 'Sam's side.' I said 'and our sides done?' I asked them. 'What about suits?' asked mom. 'Suits?' I was so confused. 'Yours and Tuckers?' Said mom. 'He is your best man right?' she asked. 'Oh of course! He is my best friend.' I told her as I took a bite of my cereal. 'Good that's good.' she said. I played with my cereal as she and Dad worked on their inventions. 'So you'll go shopping for the suits today?' she asked. 'Can't I just wear the suit I wore to your college reunion?' I asked my mom. 'That still fits?' she asked 'Well… I would have to tailor it but it's still a good suit'. I said. 'Danny... oh I suppose' she said. 'Okay then.'' I texted Tucker to see if he was getting a new suit. He said he was. 'Tuckers getting a new suit, he thinks black would fit the occasion. And I already have a black suit.' Mom put a hand on my shoulder. 'T rue well how are those shoes they fitting okay? She asked. 'Well actually not to well I've had them since I was fourteen my feet had to have grown by now.' mom chuckled. 'Let's go get you some new shoes today.'' she said and maybe some new clothes.' I was so excited. 'Really thanks mom!' I yelled as I downed my cereal before hugging her. After a half hour she was ready and we headed out. I was so excited I beat her to the R.V. and phased in not even waiting or her to unlock the R.V and phased in. not even waiting for her to unlock the R.V. I opened the door for her, as well. As she began her journey to Amity park mall about ten minutes into the drive I had fallen asleep... the doorframe, against my face...

Maddie's POV

About ten minutes into the drive Danny had fallen asleep. He's been so busy with buying the house and the ghost hunting I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if school was still in the schedule. Luckily it isn't ounce I parked in the parking lot of the mall I quickly nudged Danny who quickly awoke from his deep sleep. 'Huh? Oh, sorry mom I must have fallen asleep.' Danny said completely out of it. 'Its fine dear, planning a wedding is a lot of work trust me I know.' I said as I grabbed my purse.

Danny's POV

I never noticed this but purses and jumpsuits... not the best combo. I thought as I followed her into the mall. After about four hours we seemed to have everything we needed but man was I hungry. 'Mom can we get a few Hotdogs?' I asked as I held my stomach to show her that I was starving. 'Sure.' she said with a chuckle. Hey got to eat. I thought. We headed to the food court to get some hotdogs. This was nice… just me... And mom. We haven't really spent much time together. Actually I haven't spent much time with any of my family members since the accident…. well besides Jazz. This was nice. Just me and her. 'This is nice.' I said. She seemed shocked. 'Yeah it is Danny… im happy were doing this.' she said. I smiled at her. Yeah me too.' I said. After I ordered my lunch I decided to find us a table. After a few more hours and a little more shopping we decided that it was enough and headed to the R.V the day was going perfectly. I thought as I helped mom with the shopping bags. Everything was coming together. I was ready for this. A few weeks later it was time. It was the big day. Wedding Day and I was very together. "Danny chill everything is okay everything you ordered is here, the guests are here and Sam's getting ready and you look great!" Yelled Tucker. Of course im freaking out it's two hours before the wedding and i want everything to be perfect for Sam. "Tucker you're my best man. You're supposed to deal with everything I freak about!" I yelled. "Don't worry d I got everything under control." I took a deep breathe. "If you say so." I said as I went off to get ready. Everything Sam and I planned for was here, it was.. Perfect. I headed to my room to get ready. Once I was done Jazz had just arrived at the house she was wearing a bridesmaids dress, it looked great. "Great, Jazz is here we can head to the church now." I said, I was so nervous. I headed to the R.V with Tucker, I phased us in and quickly buckled in. About fifteen minutes later we headed to the church, I fiddled with the rings all the way there. Once we got there I found myself standing at the end of the aisle. "Oh good you're here" said my aunt Claire, my favorite aunt. Everyone's been waiting, the brides ready. Well im here now, let's get this party started. Everything was perfect. The only thing missing was my bride to be, I knew she was around somewhere. I noticed my grandpa was here, even my aunt Susan, uncle Johnathon, cousins Jake, Hailey, and Bloom. It was nice seeing them again. I was so nervous I couldn't stop rubbing the back of my neck. I knew it would soon be time. After twenty minutes the music began to play, I knew this was it. She was so beautiful from what I could see. I knew this was a big moment in our lives that we would treasure forever. When she was at the front of the alter I couldn't keep my eyes off her. 'I do.' I said. Once the priest said I could kiss her I had no second thought it was magical just me and her. I couldn't believe it Sam and I married? Everyone cheered as I slipped the ring on her dainty finger and she did mine. We were going to be together for the rest of our lives. 'I would love to present the new Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!' said the priest as I stepped on the usual Jewish ritual thing you step on. 'I love you Mrs. Fenton.' I said as I kissed her ounce again. 'I love you Mrs. Fenton.' she said to me as we went to hug our families throughout the whole wedding the Manson's were still. I was surprised they came at all. Grandma Manson was another story. 'Im so happy.' she said. 'So are we Grandma' said Sam. Everything was coming together. The reception was amazing people talking and dancing it was everything we wanted. 'You guys enjoying yourselves?' we asked a few people. 'Yes' they said as we walked on. The Reception went by quickly we danced and I had a few drinks of wine and one beer. My parents said it was cool plus the legal age is twenty anyway im not that far from it. After a while I started to feel a little tipsy. It was probably nothing I was having a good time with e everyone. I danced and talked it was a great day. I married the girl of my dreams. I worried over nothing everything was perfect. Well all good things must come to an end and by two a.m. the manager was starting to kick us out so everyone headed to the cars. My family is staying at Fenton works for the night they had too much fun if you ask me? Sam and I headed to my room as the night droned on and I changed into my Pjs as Sam put on one of my shirts and hopped into bed… this was a good day. I thought as I let sleep consume me. The next morning I woke up with Sam by my side I wanted her to sleep longer she had a big day. I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I quickly knocked before entering and quickly locked the door. After a five minute shower I quickly changed, did my hair and did the little things before heading back to the room. As I entered the room I noticed she was still sleeping I watched her as she slept... So peaceful. Don't worry Sam this was only for one night. Now for the honeymoon. Where to take her? It took a while but I think I figured it out. This was going to be a great Honeymoon not a good one. I packed everything we were going to need this is going to be a peaceful time and I couldn't wait to share it with my wife. I love saying that. After I finished packing our bags I took them downstairs where my family was eating breakfast. 'Danny congratulations.' Said Aunt Susan as I came into the kitchen to grab something to eat. 'Do we have anything that a vegetarian would eat for breakfast?' I asked as I was looking for food. Mom grunted. I turned to see a variety of foods. Even vegetarian foods. 'Wow you guy's went all out.' mom smiled. 'Well you're married now it's the least I could do. It is the last meal in this house and the last meal I'll make for you'. Said mom as she started to tear up. 'Oh, mom im sure it wouldn't be the last ill visit. We both will.' said Sam as she came down the stairs. 'Your apart of my family now Mrs. Fenton.' said Sam as she put a hand on my shoulder. 'Maddie you can call me Maddie Sam'. She said with a smile. 'Maddie.' said Sam as she smiled back. Well I hope you dressed comfortable.' I told her as I finished up the dishes. 'Because it's going to be a long drive to the Airport.' she looked at me. 'But Danny you can't drive.' said Sam clearly confused. 'I know.' I said as I grabbed our bags and kissed everyone goodbye and shook Mr. and Mrs. Manson's hands. 'Danny?' She said hey I wasn't going to spoil anything. I headed out to the front yard and followed soon after. Sam was frozen stiff as a rock. A… L…. L ….L…' I cut her off. 'A Limo' I said she just nodded furiously and giggled. 'Oh wow a giggle.' I said I can't believe you got a limo!' she cried. 'Yeah… well… I rented it but it's all for you.' I told her as I quickly kissed her cheek. 'It's all ours well for the honeymoon at least.' I said as I kissed her. 'It doesn't matter I love It.' she said happily. We hugged and kissed our families' goodbye ounce more. They were so happy for us. Well except for the Manson's of course. and headed to the Limo who drove us swiftly to the airport. Lucky for me I called ahead being the earth's savior has its perks. Last minute things are no problem for me. Once we got our tickets our flight wasn't scheduled for at least two hours so we headed to the airport cafeteria to get something to eat. I held my beautiful wife close as we viewed the airport Caf menu. 'Salad for you? and burger for me... and we share fries?' I asked her as I gave her a smirk. 'Okay.' she said as she kissed my cheek. I blushed furiously, 'I love you Mrs. Fenton' I said. 'I love you Mrs. Fenton.'' She said back. We ordered our food and waited close by. 'So I've been wondering… where are we going'. I looked at her and smiled. I showed her the tickets. She gasped for breath. 'Ffrance!' She yelled. 'Yup France' she was so happy. 'This is going to be an amazing honeymoon.' she said she was right this was going to be a nice honeymoon. 'Order for Fenton's' said the lady. I grabbed Sam's hand as we got our food. We ate together as we waited for our flight. About two hours later they called for our flight, 'Ready? ' I asked as I held her hand. 'For the future. For everything.' I said as we headed into the plane. 'Where's our seats?' she asked. I read our tickets and guided us to our seats. 'Right here.' I said 'yours is the window seat'. I said with a smile. 'Thanks' she said as she smiled back before sitting down I sat right by her. 'So what's first when we get there?' I held her hand. 'We'll get to our hotel and unpack, then we'll go to the closest Beret store and buy one for that pretty head of yours.' I said as I kissed her. 'Oh that's so sweet of you.' she said as she kissed me once more. 'This is going to be great. A nice... relaxing... honeymoon.' she said happily as she looked out the plane window… 'Clouds...' I chuckled… 'yup.' she said she sighed as she enjoyed the view. It was so peaceful. So peaceful I think I slept the rest of the ride there. I just don't remember. I'm not sure how long I was out but I noticed Sam was shaking my arm to wake me from my deep slumber. 'Attention passengers we will be arriving in Paris France in exactly fifteen minutes'' said the flight attendant as we all fastened our seatbelts. Waiting for the plane to land. I always thought Sam wouldn't think twice of me, and now were married! And on our honeymoon. I couldn't… wouldn't change it for the world. We just exited the plane into the airport and we each took a huge breath us?! In Paris France?! Can you believe it? As long as were together this Honeymoon was the beginning of our eternity.

A,n

Hope you enjoyed it more to come

Dpluver2


	6. ch  6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're married!

American Victorious Twilight winx Titans Phantom  
Book 2 CH 6  
Sam’s POV  
Danny had bought me this beautiful purple beret from a nearby hat emporium. I kept putting on random hats on his head but he just kept taking them off. ‘Sam I’m not a hat person!’ he’d yell. I giggled at him, he never liked them even when we were kids. We just bought the one... Danny took my hand and we were off. Strolling Paris hand in hand as we enjoyed the scenery.  
‘So we got you a beret.’ and now were taking a stroll, through this beautiful city…the city of love’. I thought as I kissed his hand as we went around the corner. ‘This is nice.’ said Danny as he kissed my hand as well. ‘Yes it is, I can’t believe we’re here. I know I’ve said this so many times but it’s just so beautiful.’ ‘Like you.’ said Danny as we headed to a tour bus, bus stop. We talked as we waited, a few minutes later a Bus picked us up. Danny and I took A seat in the back I held his hand as I looked out the window.

Danny’s POV  
The Honeymoon has been going great it’s our first day in Paris and I’m enjoying it really I am. It’s just since I was. Raped and attacked I’ve been. Well not myself. I keep thinking about the incident in the alley. Who? And why I don’t know but I know it was a girl. She was so young about fifthteen I think. I just don’t know why she did that... and that pain after she bit me what happened? And who was that man? ‘Danny?’ I was aware of Sam’s call. But for some reason, I couldn’t stop thinking of that night… The bus tour ended around, two so it dropped everyone including Sam and I by the Eifel tower. ‘Wow.’ said Sam as she leaned against my shoulder. It’s beautiful.’ she said. ‘Not as beautiful as you.’ I said as I softly kissed her cheek. ‘I love you Samantha Fenton.’ She looked at me with those Amethyst eyes. ‘And I love you Daniel Ray Fenton.’ she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gently kissed my lips. After our lover’s moment we headed to a Taxi waiting zone. That will lead us back to our Hotel.  
(Flash back, arrived at our hotel from the Airport) No one’s POV  
Danny and Sam had just arrived at La hotel Amore. Danny had already reserved a room... Ahead. Before Sam even knew he would purpose. ‘Wow Danny this place is amazing.’ said Sam as she and Danny entered the Hotel.  
‘Yes only the best for my wife.’ said Danny as he and Sam headed to the front desk of the hotel.  
‘Reservation for Daniel Ray Fenton.’ The woman at the desk checked her computer and gave us a heart shaped key. ‘There you go. Enjoy your stay.’ she said with a big smile. ‘Thanks.’ I said as I led Sam to the elevator than to our room shortly followed by the bellhop. I held Sam close while we were in the elevator. ‘So is this what our life will be like?’ asked Danny as he wrapped his arms around her waist. ‘Like what?’ asked Sam as she looked at her new husband. ‘Whole.’ she smiled as she grabbed his hand as she turned to look at him. ‘It will in time.’ he looked at her confusion sketched on his face. ‘Time. … Because someday we will have children and we will be great at it.’ She laughed. ‘Well we’ll try our best.’ she said as the elevator stopped and opened on our floor. ‘I can’t wait to learn that with you by my side.’ I said as I opened the door to our room getting out of the way for the bell hop and our luggage. ‘Together.’ she said. ‘Together.’ I repeated.

Jane’s POV  
It’s been about four weeks and I’m starting to show now. I thought about what I had to do to obtain these new members. It was a lot of work but it was worth it. I’d do anything to keep Aro happy. I kept rubbing my stomach thinking about what the baby would be a boy?, girl? I don’t know yet but I know I’ll know soon. All I knew was that they were vampires. Or at least half since they seem to be growing at vampire speed. There was a knock at my door. ‘Come in.’ I said as I kept pacing the room. ‘Hello my dear.’ Said Aro as he entered my corridors. I turned to look at him as best I could.

 

‘Hello Aro, how our things going with the rest of the vouturi?’ I asked as I paced through my room. ‘Very well.’ he said as he sat next to me. ‘How’s the baby?’ he asked. ‘Good, it’s kicking.’ I told him as I rubbed my stomach. ‘When will you have the baby?’ Aro asked ‘soon.’ I said as I laid on the couch. ‘Oh, alright, if you need me I’ll be in the Grand Hall with Marcus’ said Aro as he headed to the Grand hall. I laid on my back gently rubbing my stomach. ‘I’ll keep you safe while you’re in me. Thank you young girl... for your body. If it wasn’t for your body I wouldn’t be able to obtain new members. Too bad I can’t see my pretty face… This will have to do though.  
‘For about two months thanks to Aro for bonding us. I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror.  
I now had the upper hand… and our new members were the key.

 

Danny’s POV  
We ordered a lot of food. Salad, Chicken, Carrots, mashed potatoes. Mac and cheese. And for dessert Chocolate cake covered in extra chocolate icing. ‘Yum, that’s going to be great when it gets here.’ I said as I laid by Sam.  
‘Yeah, I can’t wait.’ she said as she turned to look at me. I held her close her beautiful skin against mine…  
But I couldn’t help but feel different... hungry… and it wasn’t that give me a cheese burger with fries and a chocolate shake kind of hungry. It was a hungry that I never experienced before. ‘Where’s that room service I’m starved.’ I said as Sam chuckled. ‘Yeah I’m getting hungry too.’ said Sam as she shifted on the bed.  
‘I guess I should call them to check on the….’ before I could finish y sentence the hotel bell rang to our door I quickly got up to answer it. ‘Room service.’ said the man as he wheeled our tray of assorted foods and deserts into the room.  
‘Man that smells wonderful.’ said Sam as she inhaled all the assorted foods. ‘Tastes better than it smells.’ said the waiter as I signed the receipt.  
‘I’m sure it does.’ said Sam happily. The man left shortly after I tipped him. ‘Take your pick Hun.’ I said as I smiled at her. ‘This is nice.’ I said as she fed me some of the mashed potatoes. ‘Yes, it is.’ she said, she laughed as I tried to consume the big spoonful she gave me. ‘Tasty?’ she asked as she bashed those beautiful eyelashes at me. ‘Mhm.’ I said as I finished swallowing that big spoonful. ‘Me too.’ she said as she served her plate of food. I started serving a plate for me as well.  
We ate our Dinner comfortably on the bed, and talked about what the future would hold. When Sam finished eating she had fallen asleep in the clothes we were touring Paris in. I changed out of my white dress shirt and blue dress pants and changed to my usual’s a white tee with red, and a red oval shaped center.  
I guess you can say my attire hasn’t changed ever. Sam’s hasn’t either. She really enjoys her combat boots, purple socks, black skirt with green pattern and a black crop top with a purple oval. She’s grown rather fond of her hair as well same style. Not that I mind we love each other for who we are, I grabbed a jacket and our room key and headed to the elevator and into the main lobby before heading out into the cold French air.  
That feeling was back and it made me wonder what really happened the night I was... raped?  
I had this unbearable feeling in my throat. It just wouldn’t go away. Even when I drank water, it was still there, I Just didn’t know what to do. I figured it was nothing and just laid down next to my wife and let sleep consume me.

Sam’s Pov  
I felt Danny crawl into bed around two a.m. I felt him wrap his muscular arms around my waist as he held me close. I felt safe with him. It felt like the whole world was frozen, not moving until we move. Us… the new Fenton’s. Then I thought of something….. Where would we live? That was something we had to discuss. We slept well through the night… I bet Danny was happy and grateful for the break. It was a peaceful restful night. Paris was everything I hoped for. And when it was time to go it was more upsetting but I knew our time here was spent well. I was ready to be the new Mrs. Fenton the honeymoon lasted two months. It was so relaxing and peaceful. I couldn’t wait to come home. But where was home?

Danny’s POV  
Susanne Dylan Amity park realtor.  
‘Hello?’ said Susanne as she answered she seemed so quick so busy so… discombobulated.  
‘Hey Susanne its Danny, Danny Fenton.’ I said as I heard the patter of high heels on the sidewalk. ‘Oh yes! I remember you.’ she said. ‘What’s going on?’ she asked.  
‘Well I’m just about ready to leave, Paris and I was wondering if the house is ready?’ She laughed. I couldn’t help but snicker. ‘Yup, it’s all set... it’s all yours.’ she said, ‘yes, finally I’ve been a little worried on where to bring my wife.’ Danny said. ‘I’m sure she’s worried to since you didn’t tell her.’ she said with a giggle. Isn’t that the point of a surprise?’ I told her as I helped the bell hop with our luggage than heading to the lobby to look for the Mrs. Fenton.   
After a few minutes, I saw Sam in the Hotel bar. I mean I know we weren’t twenty-one but Sam knows her way around. The wedding was gorgeous. I had a few drinks but never went too over board, I wasn’t even buzzed. Sam either, It was just so beautiful. The music the scenery, the guests. Well I was just so amazed. The turnout was amazing even Jeremy and Pamela came shockingly. Everything was perfect. Perfect Wedding, perfect Honeymoon. Perfect two months. We made many memories during this honeymoon and now we’ll make more. ‘Danny.’ yelled Susanne.  
‘Oh sorry Susanne, I said as I came out of my train of thought. ‘I was saying that the house is ready to move in when you are and even your furniture has been delivered and unpacked.’ she said. ‘Oh thank you Susanne.’ I said ‘the only thing that isn’t there is the TV and other sides that you may want oh and your clothes of course.’ she said cheerfully.  
‘Thank you I’ll see you at the mansion in four hours.’ I told her as I headed back to the Hotel bar. She wasn’t drinking anymore she was having a sprite in fine china crushed ice filled to the top.  
I couldn’t help but stare here we are two eighteen year old Teens on our Honeymoon. Well love is love nothing is going to change it. We waited a year after I proposed because then her parents couldn’t of been in control of her decision. We were together, we were happy that’s all that mattered. As I entered the bar I covered her eyes with my hands.  
‘Hey who’s this I’m a married woman.’ she yelled, clearly pissed.I uncovered her eyes. ‘I’m a married man but you don’t see me getting ticked off.’ I said with a smirk. She punched me playfully. ‘Oh you!’ she yelled as she kissed me long and passionate. I enjoyed every second.  
‘Come on you know you love me.’ I said with a puppy eyed look. ‘Your lucky your cute.’ she said as she smiled. ‘The Taxi’s here.’ I said as I paid for her soda. She grabbed my hand than her purse and we headed out the Hotel to the Taxi. The Taxi man opened the door for us both Sam entered first her face looked concerned as if she were thinking about something. I followed close behind her. I held her hand as the taxi man shut the door behind us.  
Good thing I knew some French otherwise we would have been completely lost. Sam looked out her window clearly in thought. Or mesmerized by the attractions outside the taxi, she was wearing a purple scarf I gave her along with the purple beret. Placed neatly on the side of her head. She looked so beautiful I couldn’t help but stare.  
At those, Sapphire baby blue eyes. ‘I love you too. Danny Fenton.’ she said as she softly kissed my lips, before leaning her head against my arm, and let sleep consume her for the long trip to the airport.  
‘Newlyweds huh?’ asked the driver as he looked at me through his mirror. ‘Uh, yes sir.’ I said a tad shocked that he even spoke to me. ‘Well she must be a special girl to get a ring on you.’ he said with a smirk. ‘She is but why do you say she must be special?’ I said nervously. ‘Because you seem so young both of you.’ he said with a slight chuckle. ‘Were eighteen.’ I told him a tad nervous. ‘So she’s really special.’ he said as he started the engine. ‘Yes, she’s my whole world. I can tell.’ the man said, to me. ‘You’ll be really happy together.’ He smiled. ‘So where to?’ he asked as he started his Taxi. ‘The airport we have an afternoon flight to Amity Park California.’ I said. ‘Gladly sir.’ he said as he pulled out into the street of ongoing traffic, he looked at me as he drove. ‘Wait aren’t you Danny Fenton? A.K, A, Danny Phantom?!’ the man was clearly excited. I couldn’t help but blush. ‘Uh, yes I am.’ I said as I put my hand behind my head nervously. ‘I’m a big fan.’ he said as he stopped at a red light. He looked into his glove compartment and took out an issue of Paris’s local newspaper.  
There was a picture of me on the front page. I took the newspaper and put my signature on it.  
‘Thanks,’ he said as the traffic in front of us moved ounce again.  
‘You’re welcome.’ I said as I looked out the window. My thoughts fixed on Sam and me in our own house me and her… hours passed and we finally made it to the airport ahead of schedule as well we were happily relieved. The man helped us with our luggage. After that I paid the man his money. And followed Sam into the airport shortly after. After going through baggage and security we happened into the gate where we waited for our plane. Tickets in hand. Sam was still tired so I let her sleep by leaning against my arm ounce more, I thought about our future and what it would hold. ‘Love you Sam.’ I said even though she couldn’t hear me.  
After about thirty five minutes I got hungry and thirsty so I sent a clone to buy us burgers and French fries, a veggie for Sam and a normal one for me with a vanilla and chocolate shake, after the clone came back I absorbed it and shook Sam lightly. ‘Huh? ’Said Sam looking around the airport. ‘Food.’ I said as I helped her sit up. ‘Oh I’m starved,’ she said sleepily but really excited.  
‘Here A veggie burger, vanilla shake and some fries.’ I told her as I handed her the cold shake which woke her up quickly.  
‘Wow Danny it looks great,’ she said as she sat up quickly before grabbing her burger. ‘Glad you like it.’ I said as I took a bite of my burger. ‘Did they call our flight yet?’ asked Sam as she sipped her shake. ‘Not yet but they will soon I think... so we should make sure we finish our food beforehand.’ I said as I opened my shake and dipped s fry into the shake. ‘What are you doing?’ Sam asked. ‘Dipping my fry into my shake.’  
I said as I shrugged a little.’ Can I try? ‘She asked as she grabbed a fry and dipped it in my shake, before taking a bite. ‘Oh wow its tasty.’ she said with a smile. We enjoyed our time together. I fed Sam French fries and she fed me. It was a nice hour just me and her no one else. Eventually the plane was ready to board. I grabbed our carry ons. ‘Ready for the future?’ I asked her before we entered the plane,’ ‘where’s our seats?’ asked Sam as we followed another couple threw the plane.  
‘Uh…A1 and A2.’ I said as I viewed the seating list. ‘Okay.’ she said as she found our seats. ‘You take the window.’ I told her as I put our carry ons in the top compartments. ‘Oh Hun can you grab my book?’ I quickly grabbed my notebook, pen, and Sam’s book, it was Fairytale figures by Jillian Hope. Sam’s favorite, book of this month. ‘Thanks Hubby.’ she said as she grabbed the book.  
‘No problem my Gothic princess.’ She blushed and looked out the plane window. ‘You’re beautiful when you blush.’ I told her. She blushed Harder. ‘Attention passengers we our ready for takeoff please buckle up and prepare for departure.’ said the lady. Sam and I buckled up as we got comfortable as we prepared for our departure. We eventually took off. The flight was going well Sam was reading, and I was writing another song I was going to sell to my usual record company.  
Overall the flight went well I got my work done as Sam enjoyed her book. After a few hours and two naps. Sam slept strait through the rest of the plane ride. Eventually I also fell asleep through the rest of the flight.  
About four hours later the plane was ready to land in Amity Park California’s airport. I gently nudged Sam as everyone started to exit the plane.  
She asked as she looked around. I was grabbing our bags and putting them on my shoulder.  
‘Ready?’ I asked Sam got up quickly looking for anything she may leave. ‘I got everything all ready to go.’ She looked at me. ‘You sure you’re not forgetting anything?’ she asked clearly puzzled.  
‘Actually I’m looking for my wife she has short black hair tied in a tiny ponytail but not all her hair is tied in it and she has these beautiful sapphire lavender eyes.’ I said Sam punched my arm. ‘You’re really cute you know.’ she said, as she grabbed her carry ons from me and we exited the plane into the Amity airport. ‘So let’s head outside, I’ll call a taxi.’ I said as I dialed a few numbers, Susan answered.  
‘Yeah were just waiting for a cab.’ ‘Oh, I’ll send one for you and do you want it to take you to the Mansion?’ she asked me. ‘Okay as long as he doesn’t spill the beans to Sam it is a surprise you know.’ she laughed, ‘Okay, okay, whatever, you say, Danny.’ she said as I hung up my cell. ‘Well?’ Sam asked. ‘There sending a cab.’ she kissed my cheek. ‘It shouldn’t be long.’ I told her as I set our bags on a nearby bench. ‘Wanna sit?’ I asked as I patted the bench. She smiled and took a seat next to me.  
‘You seem worried?’ I asked as I held her close to try and keep her warm. After about twenty minutes a tax pulled up, as a man rolled down the window.  
‘Danny Fenton?’ he asked as he bent down his shades. ‘Yes.’ I said. ‘Okay let’s go.’  
He said as he came out and grabbed our bags, and opened our door. Sam and I quickly went inside and buckled in. ‘Here we go! The driver said Sam was confused. Wait don’t you need to know where to go?’ asked Sam.  
‘I already know Mrs Fenton.’ he said with a smile. ‘Oh.’ said Sam as she sat back against the chair before looking out the window for the rest of the taxi ride. We were riding in the cab for at least forty five minutes, we passed by Fenton works Sam put a smile on her face.  
‘Oh? We’re not stopping by?’ she asked confused. ‘Uh, we will visit in a few hours.  
We have other arrangements first.’ I told her she seemed really worried. ‘Danny I’m worried that we don’t have any place to live, your parents are great but were not living there right? I wouldn’t want to intrude.’ said Sam as she kissed my cheek. I couldn’t help but blush. After about fifteen minutes the taxi cab stopped in front of a beautiful mansion. Sam looked out the window.’Uh? What are we doing here, Hun?’ asked Sam confused as ever. You’ll see Sami’ I said as the cab driver drove us through the rich part of Amity.  
The cab stopped in front of the mansion I was saving up for, I was happy that I got a home for my wife. I was determined to take care of her. I knew our lives would be filled with hope, love and us together, as Newlyweds. ‘Oh, my....’ said Sam as she viewed the mansion before her, It was so beautiful and big.’ I can’t believe this Danny its just gorgeous.’ said Sam.  
‘It’s ours.’ I told her with a smile. She was so excited. ‘Danny all this I would have been happy with a house or a condo.’ I hugged her. ‘I want to give you the world Sam, I’ve been saving money and selling songs. I guess twelve years of piano lessons paid off.’ I told her with a nervous chuckle. ‘It’s perfect.’ I led her inside the gate the mansion was a beautiful site. (Hard to explain so go on quotev to see pictures of the mansion); It’s so gorgeous Danny the blue roof fits it perfectly.’ said Sam as her eyes lit up with joy. ‘I’m glad you love it Sam because it’s ours now were not going anywhere.’ I said as I held her close and stole a kiss, ‘the new Fenton’s.’ she said ‘The new Fenton’s I repeated. (Done, jk there’s more)  
Sam’s POV  
The mansion... was absolutely amazing. A lady came by the mansion a short time later, she gave us the grand tour. A fantastic kitchen, beautiful dining room, with a gorgeous pizza oven in the kitchen an amazing stove, granite counter tops beautiful island. Everything was just perfect. ‘Now the master bedroom.’ said Susanne as she showed us more of the mansion.  
It had beautiful white double doors that opened out and beautiful beige carpeting we all took off, our shoes to view the bedroom. It was stunning a king sized bed with golden comforters and beige curtains everything was stunning. ‘The bedroom also comes with a private bathroom complete with a glass shower and fine tub.  
Danny and I were in awe it was everything I dreamed of. ‘Oh and don't forget the walk in closet.’ she said. ‘Wow,’ I couldn't help it. ‘This is bigger than my parent’s walk in, heck this mansion. Is bigger than my parent’s mansion.’ I said. ‘Wow it’s amazing how Danny did this’. ‘And there’s extra rooms to.’ said Susanne.   
‘In case you love birds ever hope to expand your family.’ she said with a wink. We couldn't help but blush. After touring the Mansion and the property we were all set. I signed my portion of the papers and it was a done deal. The mansion was ours. ‘Enjoy your new home.’ she said happily and perkily. ‘OH! ‘She yelled halfway out the door. ‘I almost forgot.’ she said as she turned around. ‘These are for you.’ she said as she handed Danny the keys. ‘Oh, and some furniture mover’s will be here to move the decretive furniture when you're ready for them, so don't worry take your time searching.’ she said as she smiled at us before leaving.  
‘Before I go how about a picture of you two in front of your new mansion.’ She said happily.  
‘That would be wonderful.’ we said in unison. After we took the pictures she said her goodbyes and told us they’ll be ready soon and that she’ll be dropping them off when they came to pick up their furniture. We waved to her and said goodbye thank you for finding us our beautiful home.  
Just like that she was gone leaving us newlyweds to our thoughts.  
‘Now all we need to do is shop for the new furniture.’ Said Danny. ‘But we don't have jobs or any cars. Or driver’s licenses.’ yelled Sam. ‘I have a job selling songs that I’ve written how else did I save up for this place?’ He said.  
‘Oh, but we still can't drive.’ I was worried. ‘I’ll study for the test and you too, then we'll go take the test pass then go shopping for new furniture, it will be fine, I’ll even get my sister, mom, dad and tucker to help us move everything in, Sam I'm your husband and I’m going to take care of you. I promise, now let’s get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.’ Danny told me as he helped me into the mansion floating up the stairs to not ruin the temporary rugs. Since we haven't gotten our other clothes from our parent’s homes.’  
We ended up reusing the pjs from our honeymoon. Not that we would mind.  
I scooted closer to him under the covers of that extraordinary bed and let the sound of nature in the woods near our home drift me into a peaceful slumber. (Flashback)  
‘Oh and you live right by Amity woods it’s practically your back yard I thought of this place as one of the house options cause Danny said you liked nature Sam.’ she said. ‘That’s way nice of him.’ said Sam as she kissed him (end of backflash) I slept as though I've been living here my whole life.

A.N   
End of ch 6  
Turns out there’s a big plot hole  
Blooms parents are not back yet bloom and sky are gf bf  
And bloom is supposed to meet aN OC that hasn’t been introduced yet   
So wt should i do? Should i stop this part of the story here and end book 2 and make   
Book 3 flash backs or? Help!   
DPL2


End file.
